A conventional motorcycle is known that includes a heavy antilock brake system (hereinafter called ABS) module and a battery that are collectively arranged to the right and left and below a seat. More specifically, at a central portion of a vehicle body, thereby achieving a centralization of the mass. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-76511.
In addition, conventional ABS modules are relatively large and are expensive components. Therefore, the ABS modules have mainly been employed by medium- and large-size motorcycles. However, a cost reduction and downsizing of ABS module has been achieved. Therefore, it is desired to apply the ABS module to various motorcycles.
On the other hand, in such a case, vehicle types on which the ABS module is mounted have changed. Therefore, an arrangement of the ABS module is desired while it is hard to affect the layout of other components while protecting the ABS module from external force, vibrations and the like.